Playing With The Wind
by SahloFolina25913
Summary: Comparing her heart to the wind, Ladybug tells about the struggle within her as she decides who to give her heart to among two men (Adrinette) (LadyNoir)


**Hello Readers! For those of you who follow my story "Sweethearts", don't worry, I will continue it. I just wanted to write a Miraculous poem in class the other day and it turned out so good I wanted to share it with all of y'all. So, anyway, thank you, reader, for clicking on this short poem, I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to favorite and comment afterward too! Feedback is very appreciated! -Sahlo Folina **

Playing With The Wind

Timid, loud, running, twisting, tripping, slowing, stopping, fierce, wild, kind, soft, waiting, rushing, struggling, fighting, winning, losing, sighing, driving, trilling, thriving, dying.

As I stand on a summit,

Looking down into the city's gloom,

These unpleasant traits run through my raven hair

My pretty ribbon wrapped pigtails.

They peck my cheek,

Sting my eyes,

Touch my lips,

Gently drift across my spotted mask,

In the form of the windy weather.

I pitty the wind,

I feel its pain.

For each beat of my own heart aches with the burden of these traits.

They rush through my veins,

Filling my breast, mind, fingers, and toes without ceasing.

It's always a gamble,

To which trait I'll feel the most.

Sometimes I'm giddy with life,

And others I'm lost to broken-hearted tears.

The model was enough.

His green eyes,

His blond hair,

His fond smile,

He tore me up enough.

Dreaming about him was enough.

Dreams of me filling his eyes,

Him kissing my cheek,

Feeling my lips,

Combing his fingers through my raven hair,

Pretty petite pigtails,

His thumb tracing my maskless face.

But another emerald stare,

Ripped my heart in two.

He wasn't supposed to.

I put up walls and gates

To keep him from it.

But his stupid puns crept in,

And now he has joined the fight,

Competing for my heart.

Cat against model.

Partner against classmate.

Trust against kindness.

Blond against blond.

Green against green.

Love against love.

The two met in the middle,

And suddenly the differences between them blurred so thin they were almost non-existent.

It made it even harder to choose.

Both are wonderful boys,

Handsome like the forest,

Attitudes like the sun,

Sweet like cinnamon rolls.

Not even a "Lucky Charm" could help me decide.

So here I stand,

Tears in eyes,

Heart torn, bruised, and broken,

And head dizzy with indecision.

Suddenly, a black glove took my spotted hand,

And softly raised it up to its owner's lips.

"M'lady" he calls me.

He holds my hand near his face,

And tenderly looks me in the eyes.

Beautiful eyes.

Emerald eyes.

Kind eyes.

Honest eyes.

The same eyes that ripped my heart apart suddenly sewed it ever so gently back together.

My breath hitched as his fluttered against my skin.

Tickling my nerves and

Speeding my heart.

Happiness, love, peace,

Are the traits I can see with him.

I no longer need to pine for Adrien,

The boy who may never come.

For my perfect partner was right here

All along

I've been to blind to see.

Suddenly, I knew.

I knew my eyes would feast on the sight of him, no matter how old we might become.

I knew I would let his soft fingers wipe salty tears away from my porcelain face, with or without wearing the mask.

I knew I would kiss his cheek, and perhaps even hover near his body for an extra couple seconds to breath in his cologne.

I knew I would let him burry his hands into my vulnerable messy and loose raven hair,

No pigtails left in sight.

I knew I would massage his plump peach lips between my own, long and passionate under the pale moonlight.

I knew we would spend the rest of our lives together,

Hand in hand,

Hip to hip,

Heart to heart.

I knew we would madly adore each other for forever and eternity, without doubt, or rest. No matter will come our way.

I don't know how I knew.

I don't know why I knew.

But I knew.

I would choose this man,

The hero of destruction.

I would love this man.

And I wouldn't need to play with the wind to get there.


End file.
